1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drain trap, more particularly to a drain trap which has a garbage blocking member fitted detachably therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional drain trap (1) has a vertical inlet portion (11), a trap portion (12), and a horizontal discharge portion (13). One end of the trap portion (12) is formed integral with the inlet portion (11), while the other end of the trap portion (12) is integral with the discharge portion (13). The trap portion (12) has a cleanout (121) formed in the lower surface thereof and a cap (122) mounted removably on the trap portion (12) so as to close the cleanout (121). Because the trap portion (12) is connected to the lower ends of the discharge portion (13) and the inlet portion (11), when water flows from the inlet portion (11), garbage accumulates in the trap portion (12) for disposal so as to prevent the garbage from blocking the drain trap (1). However, water from the inlet portion (11) may push the garbage accumulated in the trap portion (12) to the discharge portion (13), thereby blocking the discharge portion (13).